Nature Always Wins
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Here is another Naruko story that I believe hasn't been done before, with Naruko gaining the powers of a certain Gotham Siren. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Training Ground Forty-Four, also known as the Forest of Death, was one of the most dangerous training grounds within Konoha. Home to vicious creatures and man-eating plants, none dared to enter the forest, even highly skilled Anbu were hesitant to enter.

The only person who regularly entered the Forest of Death was Anko Mitarashi, who rather than being afraid of the forest and the creatures within, treated it like her own personal playground. However, not even Anko dared to enter the deeper recesses of the Forest of Death, where not even the most dangerous of creatures go to, for reasons unknown.

The reason for this was because the Forest of Death also acted as the Second Stage of the Chunin Exams, whenever they were held in Konoha. For the past thirteen years, each time the Chunin Exams were hosted within Konoha, several teams would go missing within the forest; while this normally wouldn't be worrying as it was expected for some teams to perish, given the fact they are required to sign liability wavers that released Konoha from any blame in the event of their injury or death. But what was concerning was the number of teams that would go missing, as no bodies nor remains are ever found, along with no signs of fighting in the last known locations of the teams, they simply vanished.

Even more concerning was that not just participating Genin would go missing, but also the Chunin that were patrolling the forest in the event any teams tried cheating or decided to forfeit; along with the teams that pass the Exam and tried heading for tower. It got to the point that the late Sandaime Hokage had sent teams of Anbu into the forest to discover what happened to the teams. But like everyone else, the Anbu never came out of the forest and no bodies were ever found.

In the hopes of catching or at least finding who was responsible for all the disappearances, the Hokage had numerous teams patrolling the forest and set up surveillance equipment all around the Forest of Death, while keeping in constant radio contact with more teams safely outside the forest perimeter. They took every precaution they could think of in order to discover the source of the disappearances.

But once again, whatever was in the forest had somehow known where all the equipment was setup and destroyed it all without being seen. Then they systematically hunted down each of the teams and took them all out before they could radio in and report. Even worse, all of the teams that had been set up outside the forest were taken as well.

After this incident, the Sandaime had simply planned to burn the Forest of Death to the ground and find out the cause of the disappearances personally. Unfortunately, before he could enact this plan, he was killed by Orochimaru during the Oto-Suna Invasion, while not having time to leave behind instructions for his successor to initiate this plan.

Along with the fact that the Hokage desired to keep these disappearances a secret that only he and a handful of others knew about them, all of them having sworn secrecy to the Hokage, unless given his permission to speak about it.

Which was a blessing in disguise, as if the Sandaime had gone through with his plan to burn down the Forest of Death then he would have doomed all of Konoha to a rather sticky end.

Though Konoha was doomed either way because of what, or more specifically who, had been kidnapping Ninja that dared to enter her forest.

*Forest Sanctuary*

While the majority of the Forest of Death unnerved most people due to its large twisting trees, vicious predators, and man-eating plants, if one were travel far enough into the forest, they would find something completely different to the rest of the ominous forest.

The location could only be described as a sanctuary filled with dozens of flowers of various different colors and shapes that could be found not only in the Land of Fire, but all over the Elemental Nations. Several different types of trees with vines hanging down from the branches, beams of sunlight coming down through the canopy, a pond with water lilies, steppingstones, and a waterfall. It was any gardeners dream garden or a florist's paradise at being able to find likely every species of plants within it.

Of course, if anyone even tried touching any of the plants, then they'd face the wrath of the one who tended to the sanctuary.

Walking across the steppingstones within the pond was a young woman, around nineteen-years-old. The woman had rather unique appearance and style of clothing, not that she cares about her appearance having grown use to it and even loved it more than her previous look.

The woman was very beautiful with long dark red hair that went down to her midback and partially covered the right half of her face, smooth pale green/white skin, equally pale blue-green eyes, and dark green nearly black lipstick. Her attire consisted of dark green knee length boots, long dark green gloves that covered her entire arms, and a strapless dark green leotard that showed of her mile-long legs and hint of cleavage from her large Double D-Cup breasts.

She also possessed three whisker marks on each of her cheeks.

This woman was Naruko Uzumaki the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and someone that many believed to have died thirteen years ago.

Crouching down, Naruko smiled and brought hand to one of the water lilies.

"And how are we doing today my lovelies?" Naruko asked.

While she didn't receive a verbal response, the lilies leaned into Naruko's touch, giving her all of the answer that she needed. Smiling, Naruko began going around asking all the plants how they were doing, receiving the same positive feelings and sensations, but she still channeled her power into all the plants, making them grow and hum in happiness, while also causing new flowers to appear in her path.

It always made Naruko happy to help her children grow, as that's how she saw her garden, as her children. She raised them, nurtured them, and loved them; they were her precious babies.

But that didn't mean Naruko's forgotten about those… _humans_ in that village outside her forest.

Thinking about Konoha made Naruko's eyes darken in anger with all the surrounding plants reacting to her anger.

She still remembered when she lived in Konoha, the glares, the whispers, the hatred, all of it and all because of something she had no control in.

'Because daddy dearest chose those ungrateful wretches over his own family.' Naruko thought in anger.

Yes, she's aware of who her parents are and the reason why she was hated, because of the Kyuubi sealed inside her. And it was all thanks to her babies.

Naruko's mind drifted to when she still lived in Konoha.

She lived in Konoha the first six years of her life and she had hated it almost as much as the villagers hated her. She was alone ever since she turned four or five, the time where her Jinchūriki status was leaked; first she was kicked out of the orphanage, given a rundown apartment in the Red-Light District, being overpriced at stores for food and clothes. Naruko hated all of it, honestly, she would have run away years ago the only thing stopping her being her beloved plants.

That was the one thing Naruko had to herself in Konoha, her plants. Given the fact the adults all hated her because of the Kyuubi, and that hatred passed onto their children, leaving her with no friends, Naruko found solace in finding hobbies. Whether it was pranking, training, or anything that she could occupy herself with, but the one thing Naruko loved was gardening.

While some might find it boring or to girly, Naruko loved planting seeds and tending to the flowers and plants that would come from them. Not only that, but with her plants she no longer felt alone. It might seem crazy but Naruko had considered her small garden in her apartment her friends, she'd talk them, tell them about her day, and ask them how they were feeling while pretending they would respond.

Sure, she might have gone strange looks, aside from the glares, whenever people saw her talking to her plants, but for a lonely little girl she didn't care and was just happy to finally have friends of her own.

It even got to the point where instead of seeing them as her friends, she saw her plants as her children, given she raised and loved them like a mother.

She was a kid, so sue her for thinking like that.

Soon though, Naruko's love of gardening extended to all plants, and not just her own. She'd spend hours in the forest talking to the trees, tending to the wildflowers, and just enjoying the peace of nature. In fact, Naruko felt more at home in the forest than she ever did in Konoha.

But then that day happened.

It had been a couple weeks after her sixth birthday when a mob of drunk villagers had attacked her, this being the first time they ever actually tried physically attacking her rather than just emotionally.

Naruko managed to outrun them with the chase leading her straight into the Forest of Death, where no one dared to follow her out of fear. Though at the time Naruko wasn't aware of this fact and kept running, thinking they were still chasing her. Eventually though, she stopped running after falling down a hole into an abandoned lab, which she later learned belonged to Orochimaru.

She didn't know how long she'd stumbled around the lab only that she'd bumped into a metal rack filled with different chemicals that all came falling down on her, next thing Naruko knew her entire world went dark.

What happened next was still a blur to Naruko only knowing that however long she had been unconscious her body was changing, and she was seeing things, so many things.

She saw things happening in Konoha, she saw animals running about in the forests, she saw people fighting and killing each other, she saw everything going on throughout the Elemental Nations. Not only that, but she saw things that happened long before she was born, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha battling each other, the Sannin facing against Hanzo the Salamander, the Clan Wars, and the Kyuubi Attack along with it being sealed inside her, by her own father.

It wasn't long that Naruko came to realize, she wasn't seeing these things happen as herself, she was being shown them through the plants, everything the plants were seeing or had seen she was now seeing. They were showing her everything they have seen; it was both amazing and terrifying watching history play out before her eyes.

Seeing every battle fought in the Three Great Shinobi Wars, the founding of all the Hidden Villages, everything was revealed to her thanks to the plants.

Soon though, Naruko woke up back in the Forest of Death, only now she was… changed. Not just in her new appearance but in her mentality also. All the built-up hatred, anger, and rage she's felt towards Konoha she's kept bottled up was released all once. She wasn't just angry at her treatment at their hands, but also after seeing how many plants they've destroyed in their petty wars and fighting. Naruko didn't just see history play out, she had to endure all the pain inflicted on the plants that were destroyed or damaged, it was agony and only fueled her anger.

It was in that moment Naruko vowed she would show Konoha and all humans, that when hurt nature then nature will hurt you. But first she had to learn about her new powers.

Whatever the chemicals had done to her, combined with her experience while unconscious, it gave her numerous powers. She could now control all forms of plant-life, being able to sense all plant-life in the world, make them grow at a rapid rate, she had immunity to poisons and toxins, control over pheromones that secrete from her skin allowing her to make men and women do what she says, though her natural beauty also helps in that regard, the number of toxins in her bloodstream has also made her touch deadly, usually the toxins come from her lips and transmitted through a kiss while having a wide-range of effect from mind control to a literal Kiss of Death, her touch is also toxic but not usually fatal. She could also see through the plants if she focused hard enough and was making physical contact with a plant, to observe events from miles away to even in different nations, if there was plant-life then she could see what was happening.

All these powers she's trained in them to make herself stronger and have better control over them, of course most of her powers required test subjects to use them on. Luckily, she gained several test subjects whenever the Chunin Exams came around, usually they all ended up dead or she trapped them in pods to drain them of their Chakra to feed her babies.

Some might say it's cruel, given none of her prisoners died quickly, but to Naruko it was her defending her forest from intruders and saving any plants the humans would have destroyed if they continued to live.

Over the years her powers grew and became more refined as she gained more control. She no longer had to touch a plant in order to see through them, she could now sense people as well as plants, her senses spreading to the entire world along with being able to control every plant if she chose to. She had also developed the famed Wood Style Jutsu of the Shodaime Hokage, only hers was better as she didn't require handsigns to use Jutsu. Another skill she learned was Senjutsu, being able to take in Natural Energy and enter Sage Mode increasing her powers to a new level, along with being able to manipulate the Senjutsu used by other people, given the power came from nature. And unlike other Senjutsu practitioners, she had no worry of turning to stone, after all her babies would never harm their loving mother. Her toxins had also grown in strength, now taking the form of a powder she releases from her body to infect anyone who inhales them, whether to kill them or control them.

Finally, her training was completed and Naruko felt she was now the deadliest woman on the planet. But with her training finished she decided she also needed a new name once she reintroduced herself and she had already decided on the perfect one.

After all who better than to bring justice for nature than the deadly and beautiful, Poison Ivy.

Though she kept the name Naruko, given it was the name her mother, the only parent she still loved, had given her and she wished to keep one of the last connections she had to her.

With her powers perfected and now having a new name, Naruko knew it was time to start planning her revenge.

Ivy had considered destroying Konoha after the Suna-Oto Invasion and suffering major losses, including the Sandaime Hokage and the last Uchiha, while the Suna Jinchūriki was killed by Jiraiya. The only reason Naruko hadn't attacked was because of one very annoying thorn, Danzo Shimura.

In fact, Danzo was one of the few people she hated more than others, given how he was the one who leaked her Jinchūriki Status in the first place. Now, while some would think this revelation would have eased her hatred for Konoha, it actually intensified it. While Danzo might have been the one who made it public knowledge, it was the villagers that ultimately made the choice to make her a scapegoat for their pain and hatred.

While normally Ivy wouldn't consider a decrepit old fossil a threat, it was what he under his bandages that stopped her from going through with her attack.

Once again it was thanks to her plants that Ivy was aware of Danzo having Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan eye allowing him to use Kotoamatsukami, one of the most powerful Genjutsu ever, along with the numerous Sharingans he has implanted in his arm which he uses for Izanagi, meaning even she did kill him he'd be able to alter reality to revive himself. While Naruko was sure she could outsmart him with her powers, being able to take control of his ROOT agents to attack him or restrain him long enough to give him a lethal dose of toxins before he could use Izanagi, she didn't want to risk it or him being able to cast Kotoamatsukami on her.

She'd rather die than be turned into that mummies weapon or a breeding factory.

So, she watched and observed the world as she thought of ways to make herself immune to all mind-altering Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, including Kotoamatsukami.

She watched as Jiraiya went to try bring back Tsunade Senju to become Hokage, only for that to fail with Tsunade healing Orochimaru's arms instead, which had been crippled by the Sandaime, long enough that he summoned a snake to steal one of her clans masks, the Mask of the Shinigami, to unseal his arms. Though the snake had also unknowingly released the Yin-Half of the Kyuubi that her father sealed inside himself, which had returned to the Yang-Half within her, restoring the Kyuubi to full power and making her even stronger.

She'll be sure to thank the snake right before she kills him for stealing what's rightfully hers.

With Jiraiya having failed to bring Tsunade back, he was forced to become Hokage himself, otherwise Danzo would have taken control which would have spelled disaster for everyone. But it also removed Jiraiya from threatening Naruko's plan, with him now stuck in Konoha and away from his spies.

After two years, Naruko had finally created a way to be able to move around the nations with no one sensing or seeing her. She was now able to travel through the earth itself to get in and out of places without being seen. With it she went to several places of interest, most notably the Hokage Library, the Senju Compound, and the ruins of Uzushiogakure. All these places she gathered every bit of knowledge on Fuinjutsu and all the Wood Style Jutsu in the Senju Compound.

She spent years studying it all until finally she managed to develop a seal that would prevent any mind-altering Jutsu from being used on her, including the Kotoamatsukami. She applied the seal to herself, which she had aptly named Nirvana.

And with that done, everything Naruko needed was in place, with her being ready to destroy Konoha in one of the ultimate cases of irony.

The forest created by Hashirama Senju to protect and lay the foundation for Konoha, will now be the very thing that destroys the village.

'But first to take care of the Warhawk.' Ivy thought as she blew a kiss to her babies before sinking into the ground.

Time to show everyone why you don't fuck with Mother Nature.

*Later-Hokage's Office*

'Kami I hate this job!' Thought Jiraiya as he went through stacks of paperwork.

He never wanted to be Hokage, hell he didn't want this big of a responsibility. Before he was able to travel wherever he wanted, stay updated with his spy network, and best of all he could do "research" on all the beautiful women of the Elemental Nations.

'Now I can never do it again!' Jiraiya thought as he mentally cried at no longer being able to do "research" given as Hokage he had to set an image of a strong and serious leader, because if he showed for even a moment that he was incompetent as a leader then that warmonger Danzo would jump at the chance to kick him out of office.

That Warhawk was the whole reason Jiraiya, rather reluctantly, became Hokage as he knew if Danzo became Hokage then things would be so much worse than they already are.

Currently Konoha and Suna were locked in a cold war, due to the fact Jiraiya killed Suna's Jinchūriki and Suna invaded Konoha. While there hasn't been any fighting, Jiraiya just knew the other villages were building up their forces in the event war broke out.

'Tsunade should be the one sitting here, not me.' Jiraiya thought sadly.

He tried convincing Tsunade to come back and become Hokage, but she flat out rejected the idea. Instead she had healed Orochimaru's arms in exchange for resurrecting her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan. Well Orochimaru did keep his end of the bargain, right before forcing them both to kill Tsunade who had been unwilling to attack the two people she loved most. It had been low even by Orochimaru's standards and Jiraiya had wanted nothing more than to kill the snake.

Unfortunately, he couldn't risk fighting Orochimaru and his right-hand Kabuto, on the chance they could kill him as well, thus leaving Konoha even weaker than they already were. Along with leaving Danzo unopposed to take control.

_RUMBLE_

Jiraiya frowned when he felt the ground shaking.

_RUMBLE_

_RUMBLE_

"What the hell?" Jiraiya muttered while standing up, not even caring for when all the stacks of paper came falling down, more concerned for what caused the shaking.

Looking out the window, he saw it wasn't just the tower shaking, but the entire village as a whole.

'An earthquake?' Jiraiya wondered.

_RUMBLE_

_RUMBLE_

_RUMBLE_

_BOOOOOOM_

"Woah!" Shouted Jiraiya, when suddenly massive tree roots burst out of the ground and started wrapping around buildings, what concerned Jiraiya was when he saw them dripping with blood and bodies impaled on them.

'ROOT.' Jiraiya thought scowling, when he looked more closely at the bodies and saw the attire.

Though he didn't focus too much on the bodies as he jumped out of his office and was met by Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"Hokage-sama, what's happening?" Kakashi asked while looking at the giant roots currently attacking the village.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Right now, I need you three to start evacuating the villagers and working on destroying these roots along with finding the source. Move!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Hai!"

'What is this, some kind of plant manipulation? But only the Shodaime and Tenzo have been able to use Wood Style, so who could have developed a similar bloodline? Unless this is another of Orochimaru's experiments.' Thought Jiraiya, before jumping into the fray to destroy the roots currently destroying everything and killing people.

*With Asuma and Kurenai*

Asuma slashed at the roots with his trench knives, while Kurenai assisted in evacuating any villagers, with the help of Chunin and Anbu.

"Quickly, this way to the bunkers!" Kurenai said as she ushered people away from the roots.

Unseen to the ninja small pink spores began growing on the roots before they popped releasing a pink powders that blew over them. Asuma coughed as the powder blew in his face, before feeling his mind become clouded.

Standing up straight, Asuma's eyes gained a faint pink glow and looked to Kurenai escorting the civilians, his orders clear.

_Kill them all._

"Easy, no pushing or shoving!" Said Kurenai, before noticing Asuma walking towards her.

"Asuma? What's you doing, we need to-"

Kurenai was cut off and gasped for air when to her shock and horror, Asuma suddenly stabbed the blade of his trench knives into her throat. She tried speaking but could only cough up blood, before Asuma pulled the blades out, not giving her another look as he approached the panicking civilians.

*With Kakashi and Gai*

"Yosh! Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Gai said while smashing his leg through another root as Kakashi used his Raikiri to carve through them.

But for every root they destroyed two more seemed to take its place, and even more the roots seemed to be getting… angry?

"Gai, do these things seem… alive to you? Rather than just being controlled by someone." Kakashi said before looking to his rival.

"Yes, I noticed it. The more we seem to destroy the angrier they get and become more aggressive in attacking us." Said Gai.

Suddenly dozens of smaller roots burst out of the ground and wrapped around Kakashi and Gai.

"Damnit!" Kakashi cursed as he struggled against the roots only for them to become tighter the more he struggled.

To make matters worse, when he tried using a Substitution, he found he couldn't use his Chakra. Looking he saw Gai was in the same predicament.

'This is bad, not only are these roots blocking our Chakra, but they're getting tighter by the minute. If we don't escape soon then things are going to get messy.' Kakashi thought as he tried to think of a plan of escape.

However, he couldn't think of a plan when a root appeared in front of him with a rather pointed end. The root remained of front of him, moving side to side like a snake, when it reared itself back.

'Oh shi-' Kakashi's thought was cut off as the root shot forward and impaled him through the head, straight through his Sharingan eye.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted in horror at seeing his rival/friend dying.

Though he had no time to further react when another root stabbed through his head as well.

*With Jiraiya*

"You sure know how to get into terrible situations Jiraiya-boy." Said Fukasaku as he and his wife, Shima, were perched on Jiraiya's shoulders, with said man now possessing toad-like features.

Jiraiya didn't respond as he was too focused on destroying the roots. While he had been destroying them, he had sensed a vast amount of Senjutsu within the roots, leading Jiraiya to believe that whoever is responsible was a practitioner of Senjutsu. This led to Jiraiya to summoning Fukasaku and Shima to enter Sage Mode, knowing that if this unknown opponent was another Sage like him, then he couldn't afford to hold back if, and when, they showed themselves.

Before Jiraiya could continue his assault his entire body suddenly froze up and he couldn't move.

"Ma… Pa… What's… happening…" Jiraiya asked, finding it difficult to speak.

"I… don't… know…" Said Fukasaku as he and Shima also found themselves frozen and unable to move.

The three could do nothing as roots wrapped around them and they were lifted into the air. Jiraiya watched as the ground was ripped open again revealing a large flower bud that slowly opened up showing Poison Ivy lying within.

While normally Jiraiya would have happily peeped on such a beautiful woman for his Icha Icha series, he was too shocked to do so, when he saw the whisker marks on her cheeks.

"Na-Naruko?" Jiraiya said, finding himself able to speak again, in shock seeing his supposedly dead goddaughter, even more that she was apparently behind this attack.

Ivy smirked and stood up while with a simple wave of her hand, all the roots paused in their attack.

"I used to be, but I grew out of it. Call me, Poison Ivy." Said Ivy.

"What? How are you alive? Sensei told me you died!" Jiraiya said still in shock, causing Ivy to cross her arms under her bust.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone here hoped I was dead. But too bad for them, my babies saved my life along with making me stronger to protect them." Said Ivy smiling, as a vine moved into the air and petted it.

"Your babies?" Questioned Jiraiya, wondering if she had gone insane.

"Yes, the plants, all plants are my children. Like any good mother, I've raised them, nurtured them, and if anyone threatens them…" Ivy said sweetly, before gaining a dark edge.

Lifting her hand, she caused more giant roots to appear out of the ground and crushed a good portion of the village along with dozens of villagers.

"… then I kill for them. And unfortunately for you and the rest of your kind, I consider humans a threat to my children." Said Ivy, while Jiraiya looked on in horror at how casually she killed people.

"How could you?! Konoha is your home!" Shouted Jiraiya.

"This village was never my home; it was a prison to keep the Jinchūriki in line. Yeah, I know about the Kyuubi, I also know about my parents and you dear godfather." Ivy hissed as the roots tightened around Jiraiya, making the man wince in pain.

"The only home I have is with my babies in the forest. But unfortunately, my children are spread all throughout the world and I can't look after all of them. So, I thought of the perfect solution, the complete and utter extinction of humans so you can never harm my children again. Of course, getting revenge on this village is also a bonus. And here's the perfect irony of how Konoha will be destroyed." Said Ivy smirking as she placed her hands on the giant flower.

"Wood Style Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!" Ivy said with a wide malicious grin, while Jiraiya's widened in horror.

That jutsu, used by the Shodaime to create the forest outside of Konoha to protect and hide the village, and having been the only capable of performing it. Now it was being used again, only this time to destroy the village it helped create.

Jiraiya looked on in horror as the forest outside of Konoha seemed to come alive, the trees growing even larger and began multiplying at a rapid rate. But what horrified Jiraiya the most, was that even more trees were bursting out of the ground within the village, ensnaring and trapping villagers, destroying buildings, until finally all that was left was a massive forest with no sign of Konoha or its people.

Like it never existed.

"Beautiful isn't it. Nature reclaiming its rightful place, now the forest can grow and spread without worry of being destroyed." Ivy said smiling.

"What have you done?" Jiraiya whispered, eyes still wide open as he looked at where his village used to be.

"The same thing I plan to do to every village, town, and city. I'm going to make this world a green planet. Now be a dear and die." Ivy said, placing two fingers on her lips and kissing them before pressing her fingers to Jiraiya's mouth.

The toxins immediately took effect, with Jiraiya's mouth turning green as he started feeling his organs shutting down.

"I also haven't forgotten about you." Said Ivy, blowing some pheromones into Fukasaku and Shima's faces, putting them under her control.

"Now be good little toads and return home, and slaughter everyone before absorbing enough Natural Energy to turn to stone." Ivy said sweetly, with the toads doing as they were told and leaving.

Ivy then turned her attention back to Jiraiya.

"Also, before you die, the reason you couldn't move is because you were in Sage Mode with Natural Energy flowing through you. Natural Energy, which I have learned to control." Ivy said smirking, before turning her back to Jiraiya.

"And here's one last piece of advice, nature always wins." Said Ivy, before commanding the roots to drop the now dead body into the forest.

It'll make good fertilizer for her babies.

"Now for the rest of the villages." Ivy said, preparing to head to Suna next.

Though suddenly Ivy froze and looked to her right, her eyes widening as she felt something just then. Something powerful and had a large connection to nature, it even surpassed her own power and connection.

Changing her mind, Ivy headed in the direction of what she sensed, intent on finding what it was and making it hers.

*Ame*

'Yes! Finally, the Eye of the Moon Plan will begin!' Thought Obito Uchiha as he looked at the completed Shinju Tree in Amegakure.

With the death of the Kyuubi Jinchūriki and the death of the Ichibi Jinchūriki three years ago, the Akatsuki's plan to capture the other Jinchūriki had been accelerated before anymore Jinchūriki could die, further setting their plans back. They captured and imprisoned all the Jinchūriki in a secure location before going underground to avoid being targets by the Hidden Villages; there, they waited until the Ichibi reformed and proceeded to seal all eight Tailed Beasts into the Demonic Statue. To substitute for the Kyuubi, Obito kidnapped a boy named Sora from the Fire Temple, while having Nagato revive Kinkaku and Ginkaku to extract the Kyuubi Chakra they possessed.

It wasn't perfect, but the Juubi had been reformed and soon evolved into the Shinju Tree.

'Now all that's left is to seal it into myself and perform the Infinite Tsukuyomi! Then I'll be able to see Rin again!' Obito thought, eager to see Rin again.

Of course, he might have to deal with the remaining Akatsuki members if they try anything.

Though just then, something that both shocked and angered Obito happened. The Shinju started getting smaller and folding in on itself, like it was being absorbed.

'Or sealed!' Thought Obito, enraged when he saw the Shinju being absorbed by someone.

He didn't have enough time to stop them before the entire Shinju Tree was gone.

No, no, no, no, NO!

This wasn't supposed to happen; he was supposed to become the Shinju's Jinchūriki, not this person!

Looking more closely at the person, Obito's eyes widened behind his mask when he saw who it was.

"The Kyuubi Jinchūriki." Obito said.

Ivy's entire body shivered in pleasure as she felt her power skyrocket.

She hadn't been sure what she'd find when she sensed that presence, but seeing quite possibly the largest tree she's ever seen wasn't it. Not that she was complaining at seeing such a beautiful specimen, even more when she sensed all the Natural Energy within it. Ivy then made a decision, that she had to have it for herself, something this amazing couldn't be used by humans. She would absorb into herself to keep it out of human hands and to help her goal of making a green world.

But when she had completely absorbed it, Ivy didn't expect to suddenly feel the Kyuubi vanish from her body, leaving only the tree; filling her with power and vastly increasing her own.

'Oh, this feels amazing! I can feel all of my children everywhere, don't worry babies, mama's coming. She just has to deal with this very annoying weed.' Ivy thought, looking at Obito.

"You really don't know how badly you messed up? Let me show you." Said Ivy as she aimed her hand at him, ready to test out just how much stronger she was.

With this new power, it will no longer be a fight, but a total one-sided genocide.

*Timeskip-Two Years*

"Aaaah, this is amazing." Ivy sighed in contentment as she laid on a large flower while overlooking her garden, which was now the whole world

With the Shinju's power, it had been rather easy to deal with the Akatsuki and the rest of the Hidden Villages until humans had finally been wiped out.

Ivy had then proceeded to turn every country into a lush green paradise, her new powers allowing her to make thousands of plants grow and bloom with just a gesture. It wasn't long before the entire world had become her garden and she loved it. Just her and her babies.

But even so, now that she has completed her goal, she couldn't help but feel worry.

After sealing the Shinju within herself, her new child had shown her the existence of other worlds, worlds with other Shinju trees, other life, and more humans destroying nature.

That was something Ivy couldn't allow; she couldn't let humans destroy anymore of her children than they already have. While she didn't want to leave her garden, Ivy was assured that it would do fine without her for a little while, especially if it meant she could help other worlds.

'But where to start.' Ivy thought, before sitting up and waving her hand, causing several green portals to open, all showing different worlds.

The ones she hated the most were the ones with humans that cared more about their technology, destroying hundreds of forests in the process to build towns and cities.

She was tempted to go to those ones first and teach the inhabitants some rather painful lessons on what happens when you attack nature. But some worlds caught her eye, bringing the portals and Ivy looked in shock at what she saw.

'Is that… me?' Though Ivy, while looking into the portals.

She saw herself, or at least different versions of herself, but there's no mistaking it. The red hair, green skin, green eyes, clothing made from plants, the powers and aside from looking older and some slight deviations, they were all her.

Different versions of Poison Ivy, all of them wanting the same as her, to protect nature, only to be stopped by some costumed wearing bat. He didn't only stop her counterparts from protecting nature, he dared to destroy innocent plants!

'He'll be the first to die.' Ivy swore.

Her attention then went to another world, similar to the ones with her counterparts, only there was no Poison Ivy.

'Where is she?' Thought Ivy, wondering where her counterpart was.

Changing the view, Ivy frowned in sadness when she saw what happened to her counterpart. She had the same accident that she, Naruko, and all their counterparts had, but rather than gaining powers, she died.

'Then that world's nature doesn't have anyone protecting it.' Ivy thought sadly, wondering how many plants died without their mother there to protect them.

Well not anymore. Standing up Ivy closed the rest of the portals except the one showing the world where her counterpart died. She won't allow nature to suffer any more than it already has in that world.

Her mind made up; Ivy blew one final kiss to her children before going through the portal.

Mother Nature was coming home, and she isn't letting anyone harm her children anymore.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Naruko has become the one, the only Poison Ivy! Not only that but she has succeeded where many other Ivy's have failed and created a world for her babies with no one to destroy them along with absorbing the Shinju but don't expect Naruko to have the Sharingan, Rinnegan, or anything else you'd expect to have in stories where Naruto/Naruko becomes the Shinju's Jinchuuriki, it only increased her already current Plant-based powers and Uzumaki lineage to higher levels. And Naruko has gone to a version of the DC world where Pamela Isley has died rather than become Poison Ivy, how will this world handle an overpowered Ivy I wonder. Also Naruko's appearance is based off of Poison Ivy's redesign in the DCAU. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
